


Christmas trees, bells and stars

by wanderlustlover



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We’re making another batch?" Steve asked, surveying the already messy disarray of his kitchen island, filled sink and counters still laden with cookies piled on cooling racks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas trees, bells and stars

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt** : My muse making chocolate chip biscuits for your muse.  
>  **Recipient** : Thataintrightbrah
> 
>  
> 
> Written about a month back, transcribing Tumblr fics over to the proper place to clean up my loose ends before 2014 starts. [Original [here](http://thebesteverseen.tumblr.com/post/68569095843).]

"We’re making another batch?" Steve asked, surveying the already messy disarray of his kitchen island, filled sink and counters still laden with cookies piled on cooling racks. Sure, the flour on Grace’s nose and cheek, and a third of her shirt made for a good enough reason not to complain, but it was still everywhere in his kitchen.

"Yes." Grace said with a serious solemnity. "We forgot someone important."

Steve wasn’t sure they could have forgotten anyone. At this point it seemed like everyone in her class by now had two or three, hand decorated while half the supplies were more eaten than used. Especially during the hours Kono stopped by to ‘supervise’ and ‘poison test’ the assembly line. 

"Did we?" Steve asked, wondering what new story this would leave him telling Danny about. In at least half part, he hoped the semi-nervous fidgeting she was doing, inherited straight down from her father, was going to mean it was a boy. Danny was hilarious to watch any time then. 

"Yes. We did." So certain, with her little several nods. "We need to make cookies for Chin, too. Because he doesn’t have anyone to make cookies for him this year." Even with the imperious sureness, there were the small crack of uncertainty. "Would that be okay? Do you think he’d like them?" 

"Yeah." The word was out of Steve’s mouth before he was really registering it. Before he was even past the wave of awe at just  _Grace_ , and how she worked, how she thought of people. “Yeah, Grace, I think he’d love to get some cookies from you this year.”

 

 


End file.
